


With Just a Hint of Caramel

by OhCaptainMyCaptain



Series: Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And slips into Romanian a lot when things feel really good, Blow Jobs, Chris likes it, Dirty Talk, Given the circumstances lmfao, His lips taste like caramel, It was a very specific prompt, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sebastian is an enthusiastic bottom, Set during the filming of Captain America 3, So they totally look like their characters, Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge, Technically lol, Tried to keep them as true to their personalities as possible, Warning: NSFW GIFS/images at the end of the story, bottom!Sebastian, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s amazing, really, that absolutely no one has caught on to them yet. If they have, they certainly haven’t said anything about it. Sometimes, Chris thinks that Scarlett suspects something. If he and Sebastian are standing a little too close, if Chris has his hand on the Romanian’s shoulder for just a second too long – she could be on the other side of the set and he’d still feel her eyes on him with that eyebrow raise thing that she does. Sometimes, Chris debates just telling her.</p><p>But that wouldn’t be nearly as fun.</p><p>Because this has always been half of the thrill; the fact that they’re sneaking around like this, as though they were just a pair of horny teenagers again. The fear of getting caught, the worry that if they’re not always 100% careful, a paparazzo could make them – snag just one compromising photo – and then their careers would erupt into chaos...</p><p>It’s just easier to keep things their secret.</p><p>Their dirty… <em>dirty</em> little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just a Hint of Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: If you can find it in your heart to write something where Chris asks Seb to masturbate for him, all the time having him explain why he's doing what he's doing, and what he's thinking and feeling and wanting, and finally when he comes, Chris fucks him hard and fast, turning him into a mewling mess, emotionally and physically exhausted, but content. Thank youuuuuuuuu!**
> 
> I've made one or two tiny tweaks to this prompt in the story, but for the most part, I like to think I stuck to it :P
> 
> This sort of just happened out of nowhere... I hadn't even intended on writing any Evanstan for a _while_ for the Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge. (And it fits into it, right? haha Close enough)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been sending me prompts, kinks, etc. for this Stucky Porn Prompt Challenge. I've gotten some really damn good ones, so feel free to continue to send me your requests either here, or on my [Tumblr](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> **I do not own any characters, settings, plot lines, concepts, or terminology as created, used, and owned by Marvel Entertainment, LLC ®. I also am in no way affiliated with Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, or any of the other actors within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as mentioned within this story. This is purely a work of fanfiction and does not in any way reflect the personal lives, thoughts, preferences, etc. of the actors mentioned. Furthermore, I do not authorize the re-distribution of this story for the purposes of downloading, printing, or posting the story in its entirety on any other websites without first attaining my consent. Thank you.**

They’ve been making out for the better part of a half hour now. In the background, the punch lines of an episode of _Friends_ is still playing on the TV – _which one is it again? The one where Phoebe changes her name, maybe?_ Of course it’d been Sebastian’s suggestion that they put _that_ on, given that there was hardly little else to choose from at that time of night.

They’re holed up in Chris’s hotel room, like they usually are. It always went exactly the same way, back when they’d filmed _The Winter Soldier_ , and even as long ago as _The First Avenger._ It’s amazing, really, that absolutely no one has caught on to them yet. If they have, they certainly haven’t said anything about it. Sometimes, Chris thinks that Scarlett suspects something. If he and Sebastian are standing a little _too_ close, if Chris has his hand on the Romanian’s shoulder for just a second too long – she could be on the other side of the set and he’d _still_ feel her eyes on him with that eyebrow raise _thing_ that she does. Sometimes, Chris debates just _telling_ her.

But that wouldn’t be nearly as fun.

Because this has always been half of the thrill; the fact that they’re sneaking around like this, as though they were just a pair of horny teenagers again. The fear of getting caught, the worry that if they’re not always 100% careful, a paparazzo could make them – snag just _one_ compromising photo – and then their careers would erupt into chaos.

And how do you explain in a way so others will understand: _No, it’s not like that, people. We’re not_ dating _and we’ve never even_ talked _about dating. It’s nothing serious – we just like to hook up whenever we’re filming together. Like, fuck, have you seen Sebastian’s mouth? Well trust me, if you’ve seen the boy’s mouth and thought dirty thoughts then imagine what would go through your mind if you saw his ass…_

The possibilities Sebastian could come up with would be even worse, granted that the boy has a difficult enough time sometimes stringing together answers to interviews that don’t ultimately culminate in, ‘I don’t know anything, ever.’ But even if he was on his A-game for this one, what could he say?

 _If Chris started dirty talking in_ your _ear, would_ you _be able to turn him down? Because the person who can confidently say yes to_ that _question deserves some sort of medal, or a prize or something. No,_ no, _it’s not like we’re ‘in love’ or planning on riding out into the sunset together…_ No _, we’re not gay, we still see women –_ no _, this isn’t just confirmation of why I’ve played characters like TJ Hammond or Jack Benjamin in the past; there was more to those characters than just kissing guys and crying, come on. It’s just, okay, I dunno! Chris puts his mouth on me and there’s no saying no, you know? I mean… You know what, forget it. I don’t know anything, ever._

It’s all too much of a hassle; one that neither of them feels like putting up with. So it’s just easier to keep things their secret.

Their dirty… _dirty_ little secret.

Dirty, like Sebastian’s fucking lips. Chris never _did_ ask if Sebastian had gotten any prior experience all those years ago while he _did_ play all those homosexual roles, because it felt like an inappropriate thing to ask. And he knew that the guy had probably been asked those questions – heard those rumours on the internet – more than enough times. _He_ wouldn’t have appreciated it, so he had to give his friend the same level of respect.

But he’s a _little_ convinced that that’s where his skills had to have come from. There’s no other way to explain how easily Sebastian adjusts from kissing a girl to kissing a guy – especially a guy like Chris. And if _that_ wasn’t hinting enough, then the fact that Sebastian seemed to know right from the get-go how to perfectly suck _dick_ definitely did.

Hey, what Sebastian Stan did in his past wasn’t Chris’s business – whatever that’d been. If he _hadn’t_ ever hooked up with a dude before and he was just a _natural_ , then hey, more power to him. Chris just takes it for what it is and thanks fucking god for it. That’s pretty much how they both have always handled… _whatever_ it is that they do together.

Sebastian’s lips taste like caramel tonight. They always seem to taste like something different, every time they do this. He’s had to get back onto his rigorous diet – they both did - in preparation for his return as Bucky Barnes, which meant that Sebastian always found little things he could cheat with that wouldn’t hinder his progress. On set of the first film, he’d developed a bit of an obsession with mints, so the inside of his mouth always had that minty freshness to it. On Cap 2, it’d been Tic Tacs. Now, evidently, his thing was Werther’s caramels.

Their tongues beat together languidly as Chris drinks him in. _God_ , this kid always feels so goddamn good against him. So good, in fact, that this was easily what he was the most excited about when he knew it was time to get back to filming for the third installment. They’re almost the exact same height, and yet Sebastian feels much smaller than him whenever their kissing leads to Chris guiding him onto his lap. He’ll have one firm thigh on either side of his, and he can just rest back against the couch while Sebastian holds his face in his hands and rolls his hips down against him.

He likes when Sebastian does that; it gets him groaning low in his throat as his cock has no other choice but to come to life in his jeans. His friend knows _exactly_ how to move his body in all the right ways. Chris can never understand how Sebastian can go from that shy, tentative guy both on set and in interviews - to the expert little tease he becomes the second he and Chris are alone.

“Fuck…” Chris exhales, letting his head fall back against the top of the couch when Sebastian grinds down a bit harder and the bulge in the crotch of his own pants rubs against his. His eyes close, a small sound getting caught in his throat, when Sebastian – not missing a beat, as usual – takes the opportunity to latch those sinfully beautiful lips onto the side of his neck and start kissing feverishly.

“No marks,” Chris reminds him reluctantly. He actually _loves_ giving and getting hickies, but work usually gets in the way of that. Definitely one of the downsides of what they do. Sebastian murmurs back, “Don’t worry, I know,” and then gives him the smallest of nips, just to be a jackass. “Not our first rodeo,” he adds in the blond’s ear.

Chris is only currently blond because they’re filming all of the Steve Rogers scenes first. Usually towards the end, they cover more of the ‘Cap’ stuff, which means he can go back to his natural colour, since the helmet and cowl cover up any signs of his hair. Sebastian’s, by contrast, is considerably longer again. He gets to cut it in a few weeks because the last shot of the movie shows Bucky with his trademark style again. The hair is a metaphor, and they all know that when fans see that very last shot, the forums and blogs will go _insane._ But for now, it’s at that shaggy length where he constantly has to tuck his bangs behind his ears, only to have the strands stubbornly fall back out again.

Chris loves it. More to pull on.

He tightens his grip on Sebastian’s hips; helping to rock them and take over a little bit. Sebastian never argues; just pants out rough breaths against his neck and goes with the flow, letting Chris set the pace until Sebastian’s practically gyrating himself back and forth over top of Chris’s concealed hard-on.

There’s always a breaking point between them when kissing’s no longer enough – and usually it’s Sebastian who hits it first. Chris could write books about how much he gets off on waiting; on dragging out each and every moment in order to drive his friend crazy. Inside, his skin feels like it’s crawling with arousal and all he wants to do is rip Sebastian’s clothes off and fuck him into the floor. But what he _wants_ to do versus what he _does_ are two different things – and making Sebastian fall apart because Chris is always the one who could do this for _hours,_ until he had the Romanian literally _begging_ him for it, is always enough of a reward that it trumps the aching in his cock.

There’s always a dead giveaway when Sebastian’s hitting his breaking point, and as Chris’s hands continue to rock his hips back and forth in an ever-quickening pace, he hears it.

“ _Da… Oh!_ God _… Da, te rog,_ oh fuck,” Sebastian’s whispering under his breath next to Chris’s face. His grey eyes are squeezed shut and he’s spilling out the intermingle of languages as if to himself. They’re not even _meant_ for Chris; Sebastian’s breaking point is always apparent the moment he forgets where his mother tongue begins and his regular spoken language ends – and he just _babbles_ , like he doesn’t even realize that those aren’t just thoughts rushing through his head, but words actually escaping his lips.

“Feel good, baby?” Chris husks, eyes glued down to Sebastian’s tilting pelvis; what he can see of it, anyways.

“Jesus Christ, _Chris_ …”

Sebastian punctuates his response by crushing their lips back together and licking straight into Chris’s mouth. There are things he knows how to do with his tongue that Chris thinks should be illegal in at _least_ at few States, and one of them involves being somehow able to make a simple kiss feel as erotic as a blowjob.

Another thing about Sebastian that the world would be probably a _little_ shocked to know is that the guy doesn’t ever hesitate to make it known what he wants. Sometimes, he doesn’t even feel the need to tell Chris – he just makes it blatantly obvious. So when Chris feels Sebastian grab one of his wrists and then shove his large hand against the hard outline of his cock from beneath his jeans, there’s no mistaking what Sebastian wants Chris to do to him.

“Hard as a fucking rock,” Chris breathes between kisses. “Someone’s a little turned on.”

“You don’t fucking touch me soon and I’m gonna come in my pants like some goddamn teenager,” Sebastian chuckles back. The end of the sentence abruptly cuts off into a low moan when Chris squeezes his hand over his erection and roughly rubs his thumb over where he can feel the head. Sebastian kisses him harder, and Chris can taste that fucking _delicious_ hint of caramel on his own tongue.

And normally he’d be only happy to oblige… Except that tonight, he has something a little different in mind.

Sebastian’s confusion practically _radiates_ off of him when Chris shakes his head with a little ‘mm-mm’ in his throat and proceeds to _slide his hand back off of Sebastian’s crotch._ Sebastian pulls back enough to look him in the eye, and that’s the complete, naked inability to understand that Sebastian’s so well-known for, in the most adorable way possible. (Because for someone as fucking smart as him – and Sebastian is nothing short of _brilliant_ – he also gets easily frazzled, and that usually leads to looking confused.)

“What? Am I supposed to work for it tonight?” the Romanian asks, tone suddenly playful; lips now turning up into a tiny, open-mouthed smile.

“I sort of had something I wanted to try,” Chris answers. His eyes are glued to Sebastian’s mouth, because even being detached from it for a _second_ has him yearning all over again.

“Something that involves you _not_ touching my dick? So far, I’m not liking this idea.”

Chris rolls his eyes but wraps his arms around the small of his friend’s back, keeping him held close to his body. Biting his lip before returning the tiny smile, he says, “You remember when we did Cap 2 and I _finally_ talked you into sexting?”

“And our entire conversation could’ve been hacked and spilled onto the internet? Yes, I remember that, what about it?” Sebastian replies cheekily.

Chris adopts a look of mock exasperation. “Are you still on about that? It was _one_ time – I said nothing bad would happen, and it didn’t, did it?”

Now it’s Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah – always have to be right.”

Chris leans forward and captures Sebastian’s bottom lip between his teeth, growling and giving it a little tug. He can’t help it; his friend could roll his eyes about it all he wants to, but he’ll _never_ forget that conversation, or how fucking _hot_ it’d been. Sebastian, as it turned out, had proven himself to be quite the _amazing_ sexter. And Chris knew that Sebastian had gotten off on it just as much as he had.

“You fucking _liked_ it, don’t even lie,” he murmurs, taking _his_ opportunity to mouth along Sebastian’s defined jaw line. He wishes he still had his stubble; they’d only ever gotten to fool around a small handful of times while he’d had any semblance of facial hair, and beard burn seemed to be a thing that drove Sebastian _up the goddamn wall._

Sebastian’s eyes close, a blissful smile spreading across his face as he sighs at the feeling of Chris’s lips moving from the spot next to his ear back to the cleft in his chin. “Hmmmmm… I dunno…” he teases, and then gasps softly when Chris scrapes his teeth against that cleft. “Fuck, _fine_ , I liked it. You know, if you’re going to play dirty, we could at least make this a fair fight.”

Chris knows _exactly_ what Sebastian means by that. A ‘fair fight’ – that means them both getting each other out of their clothes. Except that isn’t a fair fight at all, and Sebastian knows it. _God,_ he’s clever; he’s trying to pull a fast one right over Chris’s eyes… because they both know that whatever Chris has in mind will be completely abandoned once his eyes land on Sebastian’s naked body. _Especially_ with how toned and defined it is whenever they work together these days. Then it’s completely game over, and once again, Sebastian fucking wins, _as usual._

Normally Chris would be all for it, but he _really_ actually does want to try out his idea, so…

“Just hear me out first,” he suggests. Sebastian presses his lips together and stops trying to gain control back over the situation. Sitting back a bit, he lets out a breath and raises his eyebrows, as if to say, _Okay, I’m listening._

“Well, do you _also_ remember that thing I said I wanted to try with you?” Chris now asks. He can’t help the stupid grin he gets – _Jesus_ , he could still be so immature sometimes. Just the idea makes him want to burst out into a fit of excited giggles.

Sebastian arches one eyebrow. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to be a _little_ more specific than that. We said a _lot_ of shit that day,” he replies.

“Okay, let me remind you.” Chris brings his mouth to Sebastian’s neck and starts laving small, slow kisses along the curve – sucking just the _tiniest_ bit with every other caress while he feels for his friend’s hand and then begins to guide it between his own legs. Sebastian sucks in a small breath and then releases it with a stutter of a moan, tilting his head back automatically.

“I’d said that maybe…” _Kiss_. “You could touch yourself for me…” _Kiss._ “And I could watch…” _Suck._ “ _God_ , and you’d describe it to me…” _Runs his tongue gently over the pulse point._ “Every detail; what you were doing…” _Nip_ (Sebastian gasps). “How it felt…” _Kiss._ “What you were thinking about…”

“Am I allowed to come in this fantasy of yours?” Sebastian asks breathlessly. His tone is still a bit cheeky, but it’s also dropped and sounds thick like syrup. Chris is definitely breaking him down, and Sebastian doesn’t seem to be at all opposed to the suggestion. In fact, when Chris covers Sebastian’s hand with his own and starts grinding it down against Sebastian’s clothed cock, he can feel the way the younger man’s hand flexes and squeezes the outline, giving it some friction. He’s already starting to touch himself, just like Chris wants.

“I haven’t thought that far yet,” Chris admits. “We’ll see.”

“Not liking the sounds of that,” Sebastian shoots back. Chris adds some extra incentive by pushing his palm against the top of Sebastian’s hand and then guiding it from side to side – to get Sebastian to inadvertently stroke his own dick for just a split second. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Sebastian exhales, drawing out the expletive and arching his back gently.

“I wanna see your hand fucking that gorgeous cock of yours,” Chris purrs, brushing their lips together and then teasingly running his tongue over them.

“Get me undressed then before I change my mind,” is the reply. _How_ Sebastian could _still_ be running his mouth while he’s clearly _this_ aroused is beyond Chris’s ability to comprehend. Sometimes he wishes the rest of the world could see how much of a sassy shit this boy is behind closed doors. _Sometimes._

Right now, he’s glad he has it all to himself.

“Just the jeans,” he clarifies, making sure Sebastian doesn’t still try to pull a fast one. Chris’s self-restraint once Sebastian is fully undressed is basically _non-existent_ , and Sebastian likes to be a little shit sometimes; barking out a laugh at Chris’s expense as the older man’s face completely turns to one of awe in those first seconds when his eyes rake across that expanse of naturally-golden skin, like he’s always seeing Sebastian’s body for the first time. Of course, that laughter usually never lasts long before Chris advances upon him and _very quickly_ turns it into a loud, whorish moan.

But they’ll eventually get to that.

Sebastian smirks, big and mischievous and boyish, when Chris swats his ass, signalling for him to get off of Chris’s lap. When he gets like this – like there’s a part of him that’s toying with Chris, though just how _much_ , he’ll never fully give away – he reminds Chris a lot of that character he played in that _Political Animals_ show… Fuck, what was he name? TJ-something? Whatever his name was, Sebastian seems to re-adopt aspects of that guy – the lusty look in his eyes, the tiniest smirks… Like he knows how tantalizing he looks and that he’s _everything_ Chris wants in that moment, and at the end of the day, Sebastian alone controls just how much of himself he’ll give Chris for the taking.

He wonders, really, if that had _anything_ to do with the actual character, or if Sebastian had just given TJ those qualities of _himself_ that he felt he could subtly share with the world.

Either way, Sebastian gets like this because he knows it _works_ with Chris; gets him feeling like he has to work just a _little_ bit harder, and everyone knows he’s a competitive guy by nature. It makes the victory taste so much fucking sweeter. _God,_ he sees that cocky little look on Sebastian’s face as the younger man leans back and makes a show of slowly popping open the button of his jeans - and Chris wants to absolutely fucking _destroy_ him.

But they’ll eventually get to that, too.

Right now, it’s Sebastian’s turn to play – and Chris’s turn to be teased; wound up just right.

“This what you wanted?” Sebastian teases. His nimble fingers pinch his zipper and _slowly_ drag it down, opening up his fly. Chris, now settled comfortably on the opposite end of the couch, watches with blown pupils and replies in a guttural voice, “ _Fuck…_ Yeah.”

Sebastian gives him that TJ grin and then licks his lips as he takes the corners of that open V in his jeans and spreads it apart, so Chris can see the waistband of his boxer briefs. Normally Sebastian has hair there – that beautiful treasure trail that traces from his navel to his finely groomed pubic hairs, but that’s gone while filming, as is the hair on his chest. Chris has had his hands on both, but he’d be lying if he said feeling the smooth flesh of Sebastian’s torso beneath his hands didn’t get him completely hot.

Planting one foot on the ground and anchoring the other on the couch cushion between them, Sebastian presses his back down on the arm rest so he can lift his hips into the air and lock his gaze onto Chris’s face while he works his pants down his hips – one side at a time, shuffling back and forth so it’s as teasing as it can get – and taking his underwear down with it. When he gets them to his knees, he has to sit back properly so he can tug them the rest of the way off. He doesn’t even bother waiting a moment or letting himself get shy.

Sebastian’s never shy about stripping for Chris; not when he knows what it does to his friend.

So when he turns again and leans himself back against the corner of the couch, he makes sure to spread his legs so Chris can get a nice view. And _fuck_ , a nice view it damn well is. Because Sebastian’s body is _perfect_ – all long, lean limbs and sculpted muscles from _months_ of training. Something about seeing him sprawled there so casually, still wearing his black t-shirt and socks but nothing else – it’s maddening; the best kind of insanity Chris knows.

“God, you look incredible,” Chris says in awe. Sebastian’s halfway there, and Chris is already feeling the pull. If the guy were to just yank his top off right now, he’d be powerless to resist. Sebastian clearly hears it in his tone and sees it written all over his face, but he chooses to play nice.

He begins to walk his index and middle finger down his own stomach. They get lower and _lower_ … and then side-trail off, _around_ his gorgeous, leaking, beautifully uncut erection, and instead make their way along his inner thigh. He smirks at the way Chris’s eyes follow it as though the man were hypnotized.

“You sure you don’t just wanna fuck me?” he asks.

Chris groans, because honestly, he’s not even fucking sure anymore. _Both_ options sounds just as tempting at the moment. He tries to speak but just winds up shaking his head and making a low sound that rumbles deep in his chest. Sebastian chuckles. It’s only when he starts hinting at the possibility of walking those fingers closer to his cock that Chris remembers why he wanted them to do this.

Clearing his throat, he answers, “I have every intention on fucking the shit out of you. But, after…”

“Mm, you really wanna see me touch myself, don’t you?” Sebastian murmurs.

“Yeah…”

The younger man drops his gaze to his own hand, watching too as he slowly brings his fingers to his dick – tip shiny with precome – and starts softly running them along the length. He exhales a short breath through his nose and bites his bottom lip when he swipes them slowly over his tip and then drags them back down, leaving the skin wet in their wake.

“That feel good?” Chris asks him, more breath in his words than anything else.

Sebastian nods; top teeth still worrying that pouty bottom lip and his eyes still stuck on his fingers. The smile’s gone on his face now, signalling to Chris that – for the time being – Sebastian is getting sucked right into the sensations of what he’s doing to himself; lured in by the gentle pressure against his dick.

So Chris alternates between watching his friend’s face and the show taking place between his deliciously spread legs and says, “Talk me through it.”

“Tell me what you want me to say again?”

“Just… describe to me what you’re doing; tell me what you’re thinking about, how it feels for you.”

“You can see what I’m doing,” Sebastian exhales a light chuckle, but then he’s pushing out a large rush of air when, at the same time, he presses his fingers down around the length, right below the head, and starts playing with his foreskin – stroking it lightly back and forth along his cock.

Chris’s mouth tips open at the sight. Son of a fucking _bitch_ , he loves doing exactly that – playing with Sebastian’s foreskin, though he usually does it with his tongue. His lips are suddenly dry, so he’s the one having to wet them now.

“Yeah, but… it’s hotter when I hear it coming from you,” he presses.

“You just like hearing the sound of my voice,” Sebastian jokes, but any smile he can manage is completely overshadowed by how the blues of his eyes are nearly swallowed up completely by the blackness of his pupils; the way the apples of his cheekbones are starting to flush.

“Don’t even fucking kid about that,” Chris breathes. “That’s a very real problem for me. Seriously, start talking.”

Sebastian closes his eyes, inhaling through his nose deeply as he continues to glide his fingers up in down in shallow movements. “I… I’m playing with my foreskin…”

“Be more specific.”

“I’m sliding it back and forth along my dick,” he describes almost right away, giving himself over to this game now in his entirety. Chris’s breathing has deepened and become shaky, but he tries to keep it in check because he never wants anything to drown out the sounds he knows Sebastian will start making. “I’m stroking hard enough to feel it slide over my tip and… _fuck_ … It feels good…”

Chris watches him do exactly as he describes, and when the younger man’s hand slides back down, his cockhead is revealed again – about _twice_ as slick with his arousal. _Son of a fuck_ , this is really getting to Sebastian. Chris wants to tell him to wrap more of his hand around the base and _really_ start jerking off, but then that’d be defeating the purpose of having Sebastian masturbate. He wants to see his friend do what he normally does to himself in private; the things he likes best, and what drives him wild.

Sebastian melts into it and gives himself over. Readjusting so he’s legitimately comfortable and not just posed on display for Chris’s sake, he takes over most of the couch so he can rest his head on the arm rest. The bottom of his ass is just above Chris’s left knee, and he gladly lets Sebastian slot one foot between his hip and the couch, while draping the other one across Chris’s lap, so he can be as relaxed and comfortable as possible. Chris put his hand on Sebastian’s shin and rubs back and forth gently with his thumb as his eyes continue to go from where Sebastian’s touching himself, up to the brunet’s face.

Taking himself more in hand now, Sebastian uses the other to reach between his legs and start massaging his genitals. His eyes are closed, but now that he’s properly fisting the full girth of his erection and adding in the extra sensation between his inner thighs, they squeeze just a bit tighter as his brows crease with pleasure.

“I’m… jerking myself off,” he explains in a wobbly voice as he starts doing just that; fist sliding from the base up to his tip and then back down again. Chris likes the way he twists his wrist whenever he gets near the top, and rubs his thumb over the mess drooling out of his slit. “While I touch my… my b-balls -- _Jesus Christ_ , _fuck…_ ”

“How does it feel?” Chris husks.

“So good… So fucking good…”

Chris grips Sebastian’s leg a little tighter; doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. “What’re you thinking about while you’re doing it?”

Sebastian makes a face and then lets out another breathless chuckle, though he keeps his eyes closed and his face aimed towards the ceiling. His hands never stop working himself. “Currently? It’s a little hard to think much past the fact that you’re staring.”

Chris can’t help but chuckle back at that, getting a small smile. He supposes it _would_ be a little tough to think beyond that at the moment; he knows _he_ wouldn’t have the brain power for much else if their spots were reversed and it was _Sebastian_ who was watching him so intently.

“Okay, fair point,” he says. “But what about when you’re alone… You ever think about me before?”

Sebastian smiles lazily, and with his eyes closed like that, he looks fucking _adorable._ “You know I have,” he answers. “Probably more than I should.”

 _That_ goes straight to Chris’s head _and_ his dick. He’s not above a little flattery from time to time, and Sebastian definitely knows how to make him feel special. “Oh yeah? What sorts of things do you think about?”

Sebastian’s hand instantly starts stroking a little faster, as if the question just sparked imagery in the Romanian’s mind. His mouth twitches and he lets out the tiniest of whimpers, making Chris mutter, “ _Fuck_ …” under his breath in response.

“You inside of me,” Sebastian whispers, as though it were truly a confession. “Stretching me open… Or… Your mouth on my cock… Your… Your _tongue_ … Your f-fingers, like, _four_ of them fucking into me…”

“Jesus, you’re a little greedy in these fantasies, aren’t you?” Chris jokes, but his voice sounds _wrecked_. He’s now imagining everything Sebastian’s saying and it’s making him _just_ as turned on. He wishes he could be enacting every single one of those things right now.

“I think about what I’d do to you, too…”

Chris’s breath catches in his chest; scraping against his fly, his dick twitches excitedly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Tell me.”

Sebastian’s starting to buck up into his hand with the smallest of thrusts, the motion of his wrist just not being enough anymore. Then Chris’s eyes nearly bulge from his head when Sebastian retracts his hand from his balls so he can quickly suck on his middle finger between harsh breaths before throwing it back between his legs, circling his asshole, and then _eagerly pushing it inside straight down to the knuckle in one try._ He must be fucking _tight_ and that must sting like a bitch – and the brunet does indeed hiss at the intrusion – but it’s like his ass is so goddamn greedy that it can’t settle for anything less at the moment.

Still, Chris doesn’t ever like to see his friend in any form of discomfort. So he asks, “You need me to go grab the lube?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “No, m’fine.”

“You sure? It’s right over there in my case; it’d take me, like, four steps.”

He just shakes his head harder. “No, really, I’m fine. Save it for when you decide to fuck me.”

_Well fuck, okay._

“Alright, okay,” Chris says, using a soothing tone since that’s really the only sort of help Sebastian’s allowing him to provide while he fucks his finger into himself slowly and works at adjusting to the discomfort. Chris massages the leg spread over his lap and decides a little praise is in order. “ _Fuck_ , Basha, you take these things so well… Look at you – _God_ , your body was practically _made_ for this; you look so fucking sexy…”

Sebastian’s mouth drops open and he moans, full and unabashedly, filling every space of that hotel room. His hand jolts around his cock and his body seems to relax against the cushions a bit more, allowing his hole to accept the intrusion without _as_ much resistance. Chris wishes he could just lean over and kiss him, but with the way they’re both positioned, it’s not in the cards just yet.

“Keep talking to me,” he encourages. “I wanna hear every detail. You’re doing so good, baby; this is _exactly_ what I’d fucking pictured. You’re a goddamn _walking_ wet dream, swear to God… Tell me what you’ve imagined doing to me.”

Sebastian’s _really_ rolling his hips up into his hand now, and every push into his fist evokes a tiny, pitchy gasp from his throat. His brows knit tighter and he nods feverishly before breathing out in a rush, “I picture me getting my lips around your fucking _huge_ dick… You taste so good, I could suck you forever, _mm…_ Would want you to… to… _shit_  - _se simte atât de bine,_ oh my God!... Mm… mm…”

“Just a bit longer, Basha,” Chris promises, leaning forward just a bit so he can bring his hand from Sebastian’s leg to his hip. Cradling it, he strokes back and forth with his thumb and continues murmuring praises. “You can do it – you’re so fucking amazing; can’t wait to be inside of you. Just a little more, then I’ll give you what you want. Don’t come, baby, I know you can do it. So close, I promise.”

“I imagine you fucking my mouth until you came,” Sebastian keeps blurting out. Nothing he says has the volume above a rushed whisper. “Then I’d eat you out… Keep some of your c-come on my tongue while I licked you loose…”

Chris moans at the thought. He and Sebastian may not switch all that much – Sebastian generally prefers bottoming and Chris has _always_ been a top by nature – but they share that love of getting licked open; of falling apart with their lover’s tongue buried inside of their body.

“Oh _God!_ ” Sebastian suddenly breathes, eyes flying wide. “ _Chris_ , m’gonna come!” His head snaps down to look at where his fist is flying rapidly back and forth over his cock and he now has _two_ long fingers curling against his prostate. He pulls his fingers out of himself and grabs for the back cushion of the couch, steadying himself. Now, all of his focus is on his cock, and he’s losing his grip because he starts shoving his hips upwards frantically; face scrunching up and his whimpers getting closer together and higher in pitch.

“Sebastian,” Chris says quickly, shaking his hip with his hand – as much as he can manage with them shooting on and off the couch.

“ _Futu-i_ ,” he keeps breathing, looking desperate and unhinged. “ _Dumnezeu – oh! Da, da, da, da--_ ”

Chris has to act quickly. Grabbing Sebastian’s wrists in his hands, he yanks the brunet’s hand off of himself and then swoops down onto of him so he can pin them on either side of Sebastian’s head. Sebastian’s eyes are wide – wild and almost feral looking in this moment – and completely glazed over. Chris imagines it must’ve actually _hurt_ to be so close like that and then be forced to stop – especially if the angry, helpless cry that rips from Sebastian’s throat is any indication.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Chris whispers fast. His own erection is fucking _killing_ him in his own jeans, so he thinks he has an idea. And he knows without having to look that his own face must look just as done for. He can’t help but close the gaps between their mouths and crush down against Sebastian, because he’s incapable right now of thinking straight. Sebastian immediately latches onto him – still trying to thrust his hips up for _any_ kind of friction – and bites at his mouth. Chris groans loudly.

“Help me take off my clothes,” he growls.

He doesn’t think he’s _ever_ moved so quickly in his life. He sits back on his knees and Sebastian rises up with him as though the two men were magnetized. Chris grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it over his head at the exact same time as Sebastian covers getting his jeans undone. Chris isn’t even finished tossing his shirt _aside_ when he feels the younger man hectically pull down his pants enough to expose him, before grabbing the older man’s dick by the base and sucking as much of it into his throat as he can.

Chris’s eyes squeeze shut and he cries out in surprise. Sebastian’s so desperate that he’s already bobbing his mouth along him – quickly, with short, needy whimpers. Chris threads his fingers into the back of Sebastian’s long hair and then tightens his hand into a fist, because he knows how much his friend likes that. Sure enough, Sebastian moans like a little slut the second it happens and hollows out his cheeks, sucking him even harder.

Chris looks down at him with a stunned expression and a slack jaw. All he can do is pant noisily because _fuck_ , Sebastian swallows cock better than anybody else he’s ever been with and the kid is so fucking _hot._ And he’s into role-playing, though he’s never _really_ considered pretending to be Steve Rogers in the sack before – but staring down at his friend like this, it’shard not to let himself think that Sebastian _really_ fucking looks like Bucky Barnes these days. It’s like he’s getting his dick sucked by both men rolled into one, and it’s sort of surprising how much he realizes he finds that a turn on.

 _Christ_ , and he forgets all the time that he looks exactly like Steve Rogers. He’s willing to bet that there are fangirls all over the internet who would probably drop dead if they even _tried_ to picture how this sort of thing must look right now.

While his one hand cradles the back of Sebastian’s head, never letting him pull _too_ far back as he fucks his mouth on Chris’s cock, he uses the other hand to start tugging the brunet’s black t-shirt up his back. The arch of his spine is sensational; Sebastian easily has one of the sexiest backs Chris has ever seen. It’s _especially_ gorgeous when it’s streaked with come.

He keeps tugging until he’s almost pulling the fabric _past_ his hand and Sebastian’s head, so he lets go of his friend’s hair so they can break apart long enough for Sebastian to finish tugging it to rest of the way and then whip it off to the side somewhere. Since there’s no point leaving just their socks on, they quickly shed those as well, along with Chris’s pants, before Sebastian – hungry as ever – tries to lunge back for Chris’s erection.

Chris pulls him up so they can kiss instead. It’s messy and rushed and involves a lot more teeth and tongues than actual kissing. Their hands fly all over each other; Chris gets two nice handfuls of Sebastian’s firm ass, whereas Sebastian _really_ can never keep from touching Chris’s dick in _one_ way or another once it’s actually out there in the open. So he has Chris groaning hot into his mouth as he jerks him off roughly.

“Fuck me, _please_ , fuck me,” Sebastian’s gasping against the blond’s lips. He arches against him with a shaky moan when Chris slips his index finger down the crease of Sebastian’s ass and teases circles around his (only _slightly_ ) stretched hole.

“You’re still too tight,” Chris notes reluctantly.

“Then fuckin’ finger me open,” Sebastian snaps, now trying to tug Chris down so he can be back on top of him. Chris makes soft noises in his throat and starts to lean down at first until he remembers they’re still missing the necessary items.

“Wait – we –” he sighs, forcing himself away.

Sebastian makes another one of those impatient distressed sounds and covers his face with both hands as Chris leaps off the couch. “For _fuck’s sakes,_ Chris!” he practically shouts.

“I’m _sorry!_ ” Chris snaps back, now tearing through his opened suitcase. “Unless you want me fucking _bare-backing_ it and using nothing but spit for lube!”

“At this point I really don’t actually fucking care!” Sebastian groans with annoyance. He throws his hands down and looks to Chris impatiently, just as the older man succeeds in finding the bottle of slick and the condoms. He grabs the whole box because _fuck it_ , he just needs to get back over to Sebastian, like, _yesterday._

“Found ‘em,” Chris holds them up, quickly striding back over. “You happy, princess?”

Sebastian grabs them from his hands and ditches them on the ground next to the couch, never taking his eyes off of Chris’s face. Closing his fingers around his wrists, Sebastian yanks him down on top of him and then throws is arms around his friend’s neck; his legs around his muscular hips.

“Quit fucking talking,” Sebastian growls and then leans up and meets Chris halfway in another rough kiss.

For a minute or so, they do little more productive than just attacking each other’s mouths, though Chris can’t help but rock himself down against Sebastian to grind their dicks together in that way that has them both groaning heatedly between kisses. Meanwhile, his right hand reaches back out and tries to feel around for the lube. Sebastian may have put them aside for now, but he always needs to be properly prepped if he ever has any hope of fitting Chris inside of him, so they definitely _do_ need some slick for this to work.

When his fingers finally close around the long, thin tube, he sits himself up so he can pop open the cap and squirt some onto his fingers. He pauses for a moment when he takes in the sight of Sebastian laid out in front of him like this. His legs are still spread around Chris’s body, and he has one hand lazily stroking Chris’s cock as he stares up at the blond from beneath half-hooded lids. His lips are so swollen; it always makes the bottom one look about twice as big as normal. Chris can hear the soft, steady breaths slipping past those lips and he wants to breathe them all in.

“You’re gorgeous,” Sebastian murmurs, as if voicing Chris’s own thoughts in reverse.

Chris gives him a half smile and closes the bottle of lube, tossing it back to the floor. After spreading it over three thick fingers, he leans back down and takes purchase in Sebastian’s lips again as he brings his hand between the Romanian’s legs. He fucks his tongue – slowly – in and out of Sebastian’s mouth before nudging his face back so he can press gentle kisses on the underside of his jaw; work his way along down his throat.

Once he’s adjusted, Sebastian can always take Chris like a pro, but _until_ then, Chris never treats him anything less than delicately. When he circles the pad of his index finger over his tight, tiny ring of muscles, Sebastian makes a sound in his throat; needy and practically pleading. So Chris gives it to him; breaches the resistance and slowly pushes his finger in. He never has to ask Sebastian if he needs a break because he can always take the first digit in to the second knuckle – he just needs it to be done mindfully.

Sebastian arches his back and cradles the back of Chris’s head to hold him against his neck. Chris doesn’t mind at all; Sebastian’s skin always tastes clean and refreshing, even if he’s got that musky scent after a long day on set. He plants his lips all over, everywhere he can touch, while he carefully thrusts his finger in and out of Sebastian’s body. Sebastian’s more _vocal_ nature doesn’t tend to come out until he’s getting properly fucked, and Chris always thinks to himself that he really appreciates the nuances that come with working Sebastian up to it. Because, for the _filthy_ sounds that come out of him during sex itself, Sebastian gives the opposite when he’s being fingered or eaten out. All he can ever manage then are breathy gasps, the smallest of grunts that get trapped in his throat, and from time to time, the odd little mewl.

About five minutes later and he’s starting to find his voice again. He’s got one arm thrown around Chris’s neck and the other clutching for dear life onto his back, as Chris fucks him nice and deep and _fast_ with all three fingers. His moans get louder whenever the blond uses his thumb to reach up and pulse it against Sebastian’s perineum while he massages his prostate at the same time from the inside. Chris uses _his_ other hand to hold Sebastian’s jaw firmly; fingers digging into his cheeks and making his lips purse out while he kisses him. The brunet’s eyes are squeezed closed tight and he keeps trying to thrust his hips in time with his friend’s moving fingers – but mostly all he’s capable of doing is whining brokenly as Chris licks into his mouth.

“Oh _God… God… God…_ ” he keeps breathing. He sounds anxious; Chris suspects he’s getting close again. He gently spreads his fingers apart to stretch him more – testing the resistance and seeing how close Sebastian’s body is to being penetrated. He’s not overzealous when it comes to this part because, even though he wouldn’t exactly call himself _egotistical_ or anything, he knows he’s well-endowed. The first time they’d ever tried sex _without_ properly working Sebastian up to it, the Romanian had wound up howling in pain and Chris had promptly had to pull out. That night had been interesting… Sebastian, the poor boy, had bled, just a little – enough for him to scrunch up his face in pain every time he shifted in bed, and definitely enough for Chris to feel like the world’s biggest asshole.

They’d wound up spending the remainder of the evening watching a movie on Chris’s laptop while Chris kept Sebastian wrapped in his arms and whispered frequent apologies into his hair before kissing it apologetically. Sebastian had just curled up to him tighter and kept telling him it was okay. That’d been a… surprisingly _sweet_ night. They’d never had a night like that before, and they hadn’t had one like that since. Chris had really enjoyed it.

He just doesn’t let himself think about it all that much or it starts to make him feel confused.

Sebastian’s more than slick enough from all of the lube, and he doesn’t seem to be in any discomfort with Chris’s fingers prying his hole open the way they are, so it looks like he’s about as ready as he’ll ever get. But he always likes to ask – just because it sounds so much sexier when Sebastian begs him for it.

“You think you’re ready to take me, Basha?” he breathes, pressing their foreheads together.

Sebastian doesn’t even open his eyes. His mouth is still petered open and his brows are tightly creased. He nods quickly. “ _Da_ ,” he answers on autopilot. Then he clears his throat, exhales an apologetic chuckle, and tries again. “Yes,” he clarifies. “Sorry, I… Yes, I’m good…”

“Yes you _are_ ,” Chris grins, giving his friend’s mouth one last chaste kiss before pulling out his fingers and sitting back up. Sebastian shuffles down a bit so it’ll be more convenient for fucking, while Chris grabs his shirt next to the couch and wipes his fingers off on it. He’ll have to have that sent out to be cleaned before it stains… Oh well.

“You wanna do this in here?” he asks, but he’s already opening up the box of condoms and yanking one from the strip. “Or you wanna go over to the bed?”

Sebastian glances around him to the King size bed and then shrugs one shoulder, looking back up to Chris. “Here’s fine. We can always move it there later if we want to.”

‘’Kay.”

He rips open the condom wrapper with his teeth while he bends down to retrieve the lube again. Sebastian watches him with hungry eyes as he rolls the rubber onto his long, hard cock – and _fuck_ , Sebastian’s biting his lip again. Chris’s gaze momentarily snaps up to it and then he forces it back down to his current task. Getting a small smile, he jokes, “You don’t stop that and this isn’t going to last very long.”

Sebastian grins; keeps his eyes glued to his friend’s face and makes his expression even sultrier on purpose. Then he giggles quietly and crosses his eyes, wiggling his head from side to side. Sebastian’s just as big of a meatball as Chris is; it’s just that not a lot of people outside of Sebastian’s circle of friends know it. Chris laughs as he strokes the lubricant he’d poured into his hand over his erection, and then tosses the things back to the ground before wiping his hand one more time so it isn’t sticky.

“You’re a loser,” he says affectionately, climbing back over Sebastian, who opens his legs wider while he gets himself positioned. He holds himself up by one hand above Sebastian’s shoulder while he wraps the other around himself to guide it.

Sebastian licks his lips and drops the goofy act; that trademark smolder washing back over his features. “Then you’re the loser who likes to _fuck_ losers like me,” he retaliates, but his voice – it’s low and there’s something in the tone that Chris can’t put his finger on. Either way, he’s looking up at Chris in that way where he might as well have just said, _‘Get in me and fuck me stupid.’_

Chris had been watching the space between their hips as he’d brought the tip of his cock to Sebastian’s entrance, but he looks back to Sebastian’s face now. For a second, all they do is stare – starving and burning and _Chris wants to eat him alive and Sebastian looks like he’s three seconds from doing the same thing._

“You caught me,” Chris replies. His voice is just as low. “Remember to relax.”

Sebastian nods again. “I’ll be fine, just do it - please.”

So he does. He begins to tip his hips forward and feels the head of his dick struggle just the slightest bit to push into Sebastian’s body. The second the muscles give and accept him inside, he releases a deep breath and Sebastian arches his neck; tilting his head into the arm rest as he closes his eyes again and makes a deep whimpering sound. His top teeth are plunging back into his bottom lip again – but this time it isn’t for show, not at all.

“Fuck, Seb, you’re so tight,” Chris groans, back to looking down and watching himself _slowly_ disappear inch by inch into Sebastian’s body. This is one of his favourite parts – seeing how Sebastian’s normally small little hole starts opening up wider and wider when Chris first stuffs his cock into him. He thinks he might have a bit of a fetish for it, if that were possible.

The deeper he slides into him, the more unstable Sebastian’s breathing becomes. It doesn’t take much to set this kid off – not when the real fun begins. He’s already pushing out breathy _‘auh’s’_ with every exhale. One of his arms is bent at the elbow and clutching tightly to Chris’s forearm while with the other, he digs his nails into the muscle of the older man’s hip.

It feels like forever but he finally bottoms out. Fully nestled inside of Sebastian, Chris has to look up at the ceiling and blink hard a few times – his lips pressed into a tight line - to stop himself from just railing into him right off the bat. “ _Shit_ ,” he breathes, strained. Sebastian’s body always seems to suction right around him. Sometimes it feels as though he has little room to actually move, the guy’s clenched around him so tightly. That never goes away, either – it’s not an adjustment thing, it’s just _Sebastian_ , and it drives Chris insane.

“You okay?” he asks.

Sebastian gives a small, struggling nod, but he’s glancing down now and grunting quietly as he makes tiny shifting motions with his hips. He blinks a few times and looks upwards, chuckling softly, “Yeah, just… _One_ second. Just need a minute.”

Chris waits patiently until Sebastian seems to relax beneath him, and then starts to shallowly thrust only after his friend finally gives him the go-ahead. He groans – just the softest, tiniest bit – in his throat now that he’s able to start moving, and _sweet merciful Christ,_ Sebastian never feels anything short of perfect around him. It’s enough to make him wish he didn’t have to wait at least a year between films. It’s almost a tease to be able to get a small handful of months where he’s able to indulge in this – this most amazing thing – only to have to give it up all over again once the movie’s wrapped.

If he wasn’t a gigantic pussy, he supposes he could just _suggest_ to his friend that they start partaking in these activities _outside_ of filming, whenever they happen to be in the same city, because… Well, his contract is coming to an end soon and he’s already made it very well known that he plans on focusing on mainly directing for a while after that. Sebastian is (sadly) enough of a temptation these days to make him at the very least _consider_ trying to extend his contract, but even then, it wouldn’t be a guarantee that they’d always work on the same installments – and that’s _besides_ the fact that signing on for more Marvel movies _just_ for Sebastian would be coming across _way_ too obsessive. So it’s not a possibility.

He’s just a _little_ panicky at the idea of what they have most likely coming to a more permanent end soon. So it’s easier not to think about it.

Sebastian lets out this _obscene_ moan when Chris is able to pull back most of the way and then thrust back into him to the hilt for the first time all evening. And _that_ is usually _Chris’s_ breaking point.

He plants his other hand above Sebastian’s other shoulder so he’s properly anchored and starts fucking into him at a steadier pace; the kind that Sebastian _really_ likes – harder and bordering on fast, while remaining just a _little_ shy of it. The younger man has one leg spread up the back cushion of the couch; bent at the knee just a bit and resting the heel of his foot against the top of it, while the other lazily tips out just a bit while he rests his foot on the back of Chris’s calf.

Chris plays with his speed, his depth. He’ll switch from fucking Sebastian rough and brutally to slowing himself down and drawing out every thrust. Whenever he closes the gap between them and they spend a few minutes kissing, he’ll have his hip bones pressed to Sebastian’s ass and just rock himself where he’s buried balls-deep. That gets Sebastian’s prostate better than any other position they’ve tried, so the kissing always turns into Chris pressing his forehead back to the brunet’s and watching his face while Sebastian unleashes these fucked-out, broken cries.

He’s never more beautiful than when his face is screwed up in ecstasy.

After maybe twenty or so minutes in that position, Chris pulls out so Sebastian can push _him_ into a sitting position and take over. Chris likes variety, but he never seems to switch it up quite as frequently as he always does with Sebastian. He also never purposely drags it out _as_ long as they do together. Granted, he’s not a ‘wham-bam-thank you, ma’am’ sort of lover, generally speaking; it’s not like with anyone _else_ , he can only last ten, fifteen minutes before he’s throwing in the towel. He likes to show off just a little and he most _certainly_ gets off on pleasing his lover, so he’s more of a ‘forty-five minutes to an hour’ sort of a guy (excluding the foreplay).

But maybe it’s because their time together is always limited; maybe _that’s_ the reason why they always try to stretch it out, when they can manage it, for at _least_ a few hours. If one of them comes before the other, or they _both_ finish and just want to go again, or even if they _don’t_ finish but just need a break… They’ll take a breather and chat, or watch a few minutes of a TV show, or just waste some time kissing lazily, before getting back into it again. Sebastian once made an offhand comment while they were tangled up in bed about not being able to get enough of Chris. Chris doesn’t think he was supposed to have heard that.

All he can do when Sebastian rides him is run his calloused hands up and down Sebastian’s sides – along his chest, over his pecks, up his thighs, down his arms – and _stare._ Sebastian’s face is fucking _magical_ when he’s on top. He either does this thing where he holds the back of Chris’s head and keeps their faces close so he can burn holes into the older man’s eyes with his gaze… while his hips rock back and forth expertly, or he fucks himself up and down off of Chris’s cock. Or his head is tilted back, grey eyes closed, and Chris gets the perfect view of every single lick of pleasure that translates into his facial features - all the while, listening to Sebastian’s panting and sharp, hot moans.

Chris is so focused on his breathing and getting lost in the fucking _perfect_ body moving over his – taking him so fucking sweetly – that he doesn’t even realize how silent he’s being. Not until Sebastian, head still tipped back and eyes still closed, pants between moans, “Talk to me…”

Sebastian likes it when Chris does that while he’s getting fucked.

“Sorry,” Chris quickly apologizes; voice shaky and guttural. “Couldn’t stop staring at how fucking sexy you look right now – _fuck_ , you always looks so fucking good when you fuck yourself on me. You like riding me, baby?”

“Mhm,” Sebastian whines, face pinching tighter as he impales himself again all the way and then quickly rolls his hips, stirring up his insides with his friend’s cock. His own dick is sliding up and down Chris’s stomach, leaving it wet with precome. Chris rivals Sebastian’s sounds of pleasure with a rumbling groan of his own; the sensation so acutely different from when Sebastian’s bouncing himself up and down. It sets of sparks in his balls; travels to every nerve-ending in his body.

“ _Fuck, yeah…_ I feel good inside you?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian whimpers.

“You like riding a big, hard dick, baby?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he moans more vehemently.

Chris pulls him in and for an absolutely _filthy_ kiss as he anchors his other hand down onto the couch, so he can suddenly push himself just a little off the cushions and start slamming his hips up into Sebastian. It forces Sebastian to stop kissing back; just makes his mouth hang open – lips still touching Chris’s – as he lets out this long, loud cry that gets broken up by the staccato rhythm of the blond drilling up into his ass. By the time Chris has to collapse back into the couch and let Sebastian take over again, the younger man is quivering on his lap, moaning shakily with every other breath.

“You wanna go to the bed now?” Chris asks, kissing around Sebastian’s mouth and soothingly rubbing his hand over Sebastian’s ass. He strokes his finger around his stretched hole – _groans out a curse when he feels his own dick keeping him so fucking open_ – and Sebastian shudders.

“’Kay,” comes the unsteady reply.

“Arms around my neck,” Chris instructs, and Sebastian immediately leans in and latches onto him. He wraps his legs around Chris’s waist as the blond pushes them up and then gets to his feet. Gravity forces Sebastian to sink down a little deeper again onto Chris’s cock, making them both moan and the Romanian twitch in Chris’s arms. He’s about to move towards the bed when Sebastian, with his face buried into Chris’s neck, exhales, “Wait…”

“Mm?”

“Fuck me like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you can keep me up.”

“I’m still stronger than you, you know,” Chris replies with a tiny smirk. Sebastian bites his neck a little harder than he _should_ , and Chris cries out hoarsely. “ _Fuck,_ Sebastian,” he groans, then gasps immediately when Sebastian starts awkwardly squirming in his grasp to fuck himself down onto Chris and instigate things. He’s always had a bit of a weakness for Chris using his full name while inside of him.

Chris gets a better hold on him, gripping Sebastian under one thigh and wrapping the other arm around his lower back. It’s a little awkward having sex standing up when they both currently have almost the exact same body build, but Chris wasn’t lying – he _is_ and always _has been_ a little bit stronger, so they still make it work. He finds a happy medium between forcing Sebastian’s body to move up and down while his pelvis rocks back and forth. It only makes for shallow thrusts at best, but it still feels good. And something about Chris holding him up like this is evidently _really_ hot for Sebastian, because Chris can feel him pressing his face even harder against him, long brown hair – slick at the roots with sweat – heating where it touches Chris’s skin, and Sebastian _moans_ and _moans_ …

The only downside to fucking like this is that they can’t do it for too long. Eventually, Sebastian’s weight _does_ catch up to Chris’s arms, and he may be jacked when he plays Steve Rogers, but even _he_ gets tired after a while. In those moments, he wishes he really was a superhero. Instead, he has to walk them over to the bed and dump Sebastian down gently onto the mattress.

The back of Sebastian’s head knocks off the side of his suitcase – luckily not enough to hurt him, but he grabs at it anyways and lets out a surprised, “Oww!” before laughing and craning his neck to look at it.

“Fuck, sorry,” Chris mutters, reaching out to flip it closed.

“We can push it off to the side a bit?” Sebastian suggests.

“Or we can just fucking do _this_ ,” Chris answers impatiently, shoving the whole thing off the bed. It crashes to the floor, and since it hadn’t been properly closed, is now most likely strewing his shit everywhere. Chris doesn’t care. Sebastian laughs again as Chris bends down and kisses him. The sound melts into an enthusiastic, _“Mmm…”_ when he begins thrusting again.

He pulls out a few seconds later and growls, “Turn around.”

Eagerly, Sebastian flips over and gets onto his hands and knees. He looks _mouth-watering_ as he glances over his shoulder and looks at Chris through those long eyelashes of his. Chris’s eyes rake over Sebastian’s ass; his hands following in their wake as they run along the tight flesh. His asshole is gaping slightly and _so_ wet. If it wouldn’t taste like lube, Chris would be getting his mouth on it right about now.

Sebastian likes being on display like this. He watches Chris’s face and then wiggles his hips a bit, making his grin expand. “How’s it look?” he asks.

“Hot as hell,” Chris admits.

“You should, like – how do I describe it? Spread me open a bit and spit on it.”

Chris’s eyes snap up to his face in surprise. _Jesus Christ_ , is this kid for real? “And somehow the world thinks you’re some shy little _dork_ ,” he says. He nods back to Sebastian’s ass and replies, “I’m not spitting on you – this isn’t a fuckin’ porno, Seb.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “It was just a suggestion! Didn’t know if you’d ever wanna try it or not. You’re a complete buzz kill – remind me not to suggest roleplaying with you, _ever_.”

Chris shoves back into him the moment the last word escapes him, and Sebastian’s back bows as he squeezes his eyes shut and shouts some Romanian word Chris has never heard before. He keeps his rhythm hard but not _too_ hard; consistent but not necessarily _quick._ Now he’s watching the side of Sebastian’s face.

“You’re into roleplaying?” he asks.

Sebastian lets out this sort of throaty, _‘Nnngghhh_ ’ sound, not having realized Chris was asking him a question. Then he forces his eyes open and looks over his shoulder again, panting back, “Sometimes. I mean, who doesn’t?”

“We could try pretending we’re Bucky and Steve sometime,” Chris suggests. He means it more as a joke than anything, but he’s surprised when Sebastian shoves himself back against Chris’s dick _harder_ and lets loose a truly whorish sound.

“In our costumes,” is his reply.

Chris’s eyes widen, but the imagery it puts in his head makes his cock twitch. Sebastian moans at the feeling. “Wardrobe would kill us,” he points out, but what he _really_ means by that is, _Fuck yes, fuck yes, Fuck. Yes._

“We’d be careful.”

“There’re so many buckles on the suits, though… I’m pretty sure we’d just get frustrated and rip them off eventually.”

“Or we could just get our… our… _oh God, mm…_ our pants down, and then you could bend me over and we could make it a quickie,” Sebastian says.

Chris tosses his head back and moans, gripping Sebastian’s hips harder and giving him one good, powerful thrust – one of those ones that borders on the right side of just a little painful, making Sebastian’s cry come out a little more vulnerable, but none the less just as aroused.

“ _God, da,_ yeah, just like that,” Sebastian pleads.

So Chris starts fucking him that way: with slower, deeper, mercilessly hard thrusts; the kind that jolts Sebastian’s body forward every time and has him bury his face into the covers to bite down on them and muffle his shrieks. Chris licks up one palm and starts swatting Sebastian’s right ass cheek after every few thrusts. Sebastian groans loudly into the mattress and then pushes himself back up onto his palms so he can better contribute to fucking himself back and meeting every movement of Chris’s hips.

“Tell me you want me to spank you again, baby,” Chris orders with a growl.

Immediately, Sebastian’s moaning back, _begging_ , “Again, _da, te rog,_ harder, _fuck_ , please…”

Chris’s head is spinning so fast that it’s amazing he’s still able to keep his footing. Sebastian keeps squeezing sporadically around his cock, sending pleasure thrumming throughout his body, and it’s too much to think straight. He raises his hand and then swings it down, giving Sebastian’s ass a particularly hard smack. It’ll make it a little tough for his friend to sit the next day without feeling tender, but Sebastian _likes_ that sort of thing – and luckily, his next scene for shooting isn’t for a few days. Sebastian, as it is, lets out a pained, “Ah!” when the contact is made, but it’s followed by a blissful whine that’s just as enthusiastic.

Chris reaches forward and yanks Sebastian’s hands out from underneath him. The younger man falls face-down onto the mattress, eyes widening in surprise, at the same time that Chris wraps Sebastian’s wrists around and pins them to his lower back. Pressing down onto Sebastian’s wrists and using it as leverage, he starts plummeting into him with fervor. Sebastian starts screaming with delight, pressing his forehead down into the bed as his body juts back and forth from the force.

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Chris pants, feeling how his friend’s ass is starting to spasm around him. Looks like Sebastian’s going to be the first one to give in this evening. He closes his eyes and moans, his voice deep and scratchy like gravel.

Sebastian just keeps babbling – going from mewling and whining to crying out loudly and letting out a string of words that are certainly not English. The only thing Chris understands is when he suddenly starts panting, _“M’gonna come, m’gonna come, oh fuck, oh fuck!”_

“ _Yeah_ , Sebastian, come for me,” Chris exhales. He considers reaching around and jerking him off, but Sebastian’s usually pretty good at being able to come untouched – and right now, it doesn’t look like he even needs the added help. So he just keeps Sebastian’s wrists pinned behind his back and never slows down his pace. Sebastian’s no longer talking; he has one side of his face pressed down into the blanket, so Chris can see the other side. His eye is squeezed shut and his mouth is wide open with his nose scrunched up. All he’s capable of are a string of sharp _‘unh’s’_ whenever he’s filled back up entirely. He’s so close, Chris can tell. So he readjusts his angle a bit and starts fucking him faster.

“There!” Sebastian suddenly gasps loudly. “Ohhh _fuck, fuck, there! Chris, fuck! Fuck! M’gonna…_ I’m…”

And then he goes completely rigid… All sound escapes him as his body begins to heave violently and his face is frozen in a silent scream. It only lasts a second before his body lets go of the tension and he starts shooting all over the bed, and that scream in his chest _does_ find its way out of him. Chris watches him in awe. He’s slept with his fair share of good-looking people in the past and Sebastian _definitely_ has to be right up there in, like, the top _two_ for hottest people to watch fall apart when they come.

It’s enough to get his balls drawing up and him realizing that he’s not going to be able to last much longer, either; looks like it’s going to be one of those nights where they go a few rounds.

He lets go of Sebastian’s wrists so the younger man, still writhing uselessly and panting out little cries as he rides out the aftershocks of his climax, can gets a couple nice handfuls of the bedding and let loose some of his pleasure by tugging on them. _God…_ He’s just so beautiful… And Chris is going to come.

Whenever Sebastian’s on all fours, ass up, he has a bit of a thing for Chris dirtying up his back when he finishes. So that’s his intention when he pulls out and then makes to take off the condom. But as he pulls it off and tosses it in the nearby trashcan, Sebastian surprises him by turning around – _not even caring that he’s getting his own come on himself_ – and pants in a rush of air so quick that Chris almost doesn’t even hear it, “ _In my mouth._ ”

They both know Sebastian isn’t insinuating a blowjob; even having worn a condom, Chris wouldn’t be dirty enough to let Sebastian suck him off after where he’s just been, and he doesn’t think Sebastian would be down for that either. And yet, in its own way, this is just as vulgar but even _hotter._ He grabs his cock and starts jerking it rough and fast, just the way he likes it. With the other hand, he pushes the sweaty strands of long brown hair out of Sebastian’s face so he won’t get any of his come in it, and then holds onto the back of his head.

Sebastian has his mouth open and his tongue sticking out. At first, he can’t take his eyes off of Chris’s rock-hard, leaking dick, but then he slowly lifts his gaze and stares up at Chris with the _filthiest_ expression Chris thinks he’s _ever_ seen. It’s enough to completely set him off. Grunting _fuck_ under his breath, his hips jerk forward in his fist and he starts spurting out his release. It streaks onto Sebastian’s chin, his cheeks, and all over his tongue. It’s one of the hottest damn things Chris has ever seen; it _always_ is, every time they happen to do it.

His orgasm seems to last forever this time, but eventually, with weak little moans, it dies down and he releases his grip on Sebastian’s hair, letting his hand fall back to his side. Sebastian retracts his tongue back into his mouth and closes it, swallowing everything that’d managed to land in there. He makes a small humming sound – _Sebastian loves the taste of come_ – and then lets out a small breath and looks back up to Chris.

It’s amazing how quickly they revert back to their regular personalities the _second_ they’ve both finished. Sebastian looks _ridiculous_ with all that ejaculation on his face, and the younger man knows it, too. He gives Chris a slightly embarrassed look and then they’re both chuckling. Chris runs and grabs a cloth. Dampening it, he brings it over to his friend.

“Here,” he says helpfully.

“Thanks,” Sebastian replies, wiping it all off. He shimmies back on the bed a bit so he’s no longer kneeling in semen and then wipes up the stuff he’d gotten onto his knees and hands. They spare glances at each other and chuckle, still trying to catch their breath, as Sebastian hops off the bed and they work together to pull the main blanket off and bundle it up so housekeeping can take it off to be washed the next morning.

“You gonna be cold tonight without a blanket?” Sebastian asks with genuine concern as they ditch the ball over near the couch so they won’t trip over it.

Chris wants to suggest that he wouldn’t have to risk it if Sebastian just stayed the night with him, but they both know they can’t do that. Sebastian can’t risk being seen leaving Chris’s hotel room in the _morning_ ; if anyone were to come by him, he has to be seen leaving his own designated room. So he just nods and goes, “Oh yeah; it gets hot as balls in here at night anyways. I don’t think my air conditioner’s working.”

“Oh no - call your agent,” Sebastian teases.

Chris smiles and shoves his shoulder. “Fuck off,” he shoots back. He knows they’ll be back at each other for round two within a short period of time; they just need a little while to get some of their energy back. So he grabs Sebastian’s chin and pulls him in for a slow, deep kiss before pecking his lips again and saying with a tiny grin, “You wanna join me for a shower?”

Sebastian lets his eyes shamelessly drop to Chris’s mouth as he slides his hands down Chris’s lower back and then squeezes the blond’s ass. “I can get on board with that,” he murmurs as one corner of his mouth curls up. There’s that TJ smirk again.

Maybe round two will happen sooner than either of them expected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Romanian. Please, for the love of god, if you are Romanian and I butchered some of those lines, _please_ message me on Tumblr to tell me the proper translations and I will fix them ASAP haha
> 
> ***EDIT: Thank you to favoritedarkness on Tumblr for correcting a couple of the Romanian translations :)**
> 
> Evanstan-inspired gifs for you:
> 
> 1\. Okay, can't NOT post this one again:
> 
> 2\. This guy resembles Chris (looking like Steve) and this makes me happy:
> 
> 3\. I will ALWAYS maintain that in this gif especially, Tayte Hanson looks impeccably like what Sebastian would look like with shaggy hair. Also, Tayte Hanson is perfect.
> 
> 4\. For whatever reason, the guy getting drilled here reminds me of Sebastian's mouth haha
> 
> 5\. So hey, this can kind of look like leaner Sebastian riding Chris (y'know, if Chris had a nipple ring and those tatts haha)
> 
> 6\. I will never not repost this guy who somehow looks exactly LIKE Sebastian Stan but is NOT Sebastian Stan, and I refuse to believe this because loOK AT THE RESEMBLANCE
> 
> 7\. *makes a dying whale noise*
> 
> 8\. The guy on his back totally looks like Sebastian, don't even touch me
> 
> 9\. COUCH SEX
> 
> 10\. EVEN MORE COUCH SEX
> 
> As always, the source of all these amazing images is [stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
